wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Colbert Day
Stephen Colbert Day is celebrated every day of the year in America, but is also formally recognized on March 20th by the townsfolk of Oshawa bin Laden, Canada. How To Celebrate Wikiality.com editors are asked to share the many ways ways they celebrate Our Glorious Stephen's Special Day. Please post them below. * I Rise early in the morning to raise the American flag, play baseball all afternoon with friends then we retire to a campfire of burning encylopedia brittanicas while telling personal stories of incidents with our slightly backwards neighbors to the north--User:Nspagnuolo * I take time to reflect on the impact Stephen Colbert has on my life and how I can strive to be more like him --D0rian 19:11, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * I will do the same above and try to bring the gift of Stephen to the masses, followed by celebrating my birthday which ironically is the same as the Generals coach, but Stephen always comes first to me. --Gravity36 6:45, 1 Febuary 2007 (UTC) * I wake up in the moring and salute my flag then I go and spread the word about how evil the bears are. At lunch I have myself hamburgers and FREEDOM fries, an all American meal, and parade myself through my school with Stephen Colbert shirts. Then I try to spread the word about Stephen if they don't already know, and if they do, try and make them become more frequent watchers of the show. Then at last I just relax and watch the episode that comes on that night =)! --noirfan15 * I wake before sunrise to be sure I can apply ample layers of red, white and blue face paint for the day ahead. I make sure my American track suit is clean and will wear that throughout the day. My friends and I head down to my mom's basement and we strategerize the best route for our "If You Love The Troops" parade. After the police shoo us off the streets, we stand at the busiest corner in town to yell at people who don't have any kind of patriotic bumper stickers on their cars. For lunch, we go to an abortion clinic to yell at the whores. We spend the rest of the day in church screaming at The Baby Jesus to save all the people who didn't join us. --User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer * Any time I spend the whole day thinking of Stephen - I mean really thinking of Stephen - I always wind up doing things that make the Baby Jesus sad. So I may have to skip Stephen Colbert Day this year.--thisniss 13:00, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *I'll wake up and think about how thisniss is really thinking of Stephen. Thirty seconds later, I'll ask The Baby Jesus for forgiveness and open my bedroom window, letting in the warm Canadian spring air. If there is a strong wind from the east, I might be able to smell Oshawa! I can only hope so, for this aromatherapy will aid me as I seek inner peace and try to be more like Our Glorious Stephen. --OHeL 18:28, 18 March 2007 (UTC) * On Stephen Colbert Day, I enjoy curling up on a bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire, nearly naked (socks and sock garters only) and draped in an American flag. I then savor a truthlicious pint of Stephen Colbert's Americone Dream, content in my Stepheneration, Glory be upon Him. And yes, those white, gooey spots on the flag are ice cream. On March 21, the flag is burned for having touched the ground. --MC Esteban 04:51, 21 March 2007 (UTC) * On my Stephen Colbert Day, I distinctly remember waking up and saying prayers to my computer screen, which has a background of Our Glorious Stephen. After that was over, I went outside, killed a couple of bears as sacrifices, and gave the meat away to soup kitchens. thisniss has the right idea on how to celebrate Stephen Colbert Day. I wish I had thought of that. ;) --Demonseed 14:20, 8 April 2007 (UTC) See Also *John Gray 2007/03/20